In many video games played on video game systems, a player controls the movement of a character in a game environment using a manual controller. In response to commands input to the controller, the video game system updates data and data structures representing the position and movement of the character and presents the results to the player. In addition to commands from the player, the video game system typically uses a physics engine or model to simulate the effects of movement, actions, and events that affect the character and the environment.
In one type of common situation in many video games, the player attempts to cause the character to jump from one location and land at another desired location. However, it is often difficult for a player to control the character to jump and land as desired.